Dragon Fall
by cactusmiester
Summary: Minaka has been Judai's personal bodyguard for a few years now, and has come to like the boy. One day while out on a picnic with the young prince and Yubel, a dark and mysterious gang appears and takes the young prince! Will Minaka and his own group be able to return the prince back into the arms of his loved ones? Read on and find out!
1. The Sleeping Prince

_Hey guys and/or girls, I just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to check this out, it's my first fan-fic and I'm hoping I did a good job on it, I'd appreciate if you guys could also leave a review to so I can how I did_

Disclaimer: I own nothing from this series but the idea for this story, and the OCs the man, Elizavetta, Avirl, Sergei, Vanica, Neevil, Kurayami, Eliana, and Yumi

Dragon fall

It was a crisp autumn morning outside; it was around 6:30 when he finally awoke, as usually, he awoke with his usually day-to-day clothes. It was a light armored vest made of leather dyed black with white outlines, also with light armored leather pants, also dyed black with white outlines. He would like to go out and by more clothing, but he always decided otherwise last second. The man stood up from where he slumbered, it was just a normal wooden chair, standard in practically all rooms of the castle. Many have asked him how he can sleep in such an uncomfortable place.

His response to all these people was that he didn't really mind, as long as he can keep an eye on the young prince. 'What age was he turning this year again? 'The man asked himself in his head. 'Ah that's right! The young prince is turning 13 this month, on autumn 17th. 'The man said, answering his own question. He walked to the mirror to inspect himself. He had hair as black as any night; with eyes as brown as the earth the people walk upon themselves. He had well developed muscles, and stood nearly at 6'0. When he was done with the mirror, he turned to awaken the prince from his slumber.

"Young prince", the man said in a voice practically made of velvet itself. "Young prince you must awaken from your slumber, we have a busy day ahead of us." The boy laid there, unresponsive to what the man said. The man sighed in annoyance, having already grown bored of this same routine they do every practically every morning. "Young prince you must awaken from your slumber," the man repeated, this time shaking the boy slightly as well. The boy mumbled something, inaudible to any human ear, although this man may have looked human, he was far from it, causing him to hear every word the boy mumbled

. The man sighed once more, already growing tired of this; he decided to use his last resort. "Alright young prince, you may sleep, I suppose I'll have to inform our messenger to tell mistress Yubel that you won't be able to see her today, she'll be most disappointed, but well I see you would prefer to sleep in than to see her, so I'll be on my way." The man walked was walking out the door, he reached out his hand for the knob, but when his hand did indeed touch the knob, he heard a single groan from behind, obviously coming from the prince clearly not hiding his displeasure at haven to be awakened.

The man could not help but smile, clearly satisfied that he managed to get the prince up. "Good morning young prince, I see you have awoken, I shall go inform  
the king of this now, on further note, I shall also inform the royal messenger to send a message to mistress Yubel that we shall be arriving soon after your breakfast at around, if everything is right on schedule, we should arrive at mistress Yubel's at around 11:30."

The boy mumbled a single word, the word "good", was this single word. The boy stood from his bed, mumbling a few words as he walked slowly towards his wardrobe. The man responded, "very well young prince I shall also inform the chiefs to make dishes right away for the evening." By the time the boy had reached his wardrobe the man had already walked outside, and closed the door behind him.

Standing in the hallway were a group of very familiar faces for the man, since he saw them every day, and also were infamous around the whole kingdom for the seemingly impossible tasks they always manage to complete along with the rest of their friends. These people were none other than Sergei, Kurayami, Elizavetta, Vanica, Neevil, the twins, Eliana and Avirl, and finally Yumi. "Hey there," the man said, smiling. "Didn't expect to find you guys here."

_Who are these mysterious people standing out in the hallway? And just who is this "man" that is scarcely human? Well wait for the next chapter and find out!_


	2. The note

_Hey guys and/or girls, here the next chapter of "Dragon Fall" that some of you have been waiting for. To recap in the last chapter we meet "man" of some sorts along with a young prince and a group of mysterious people awaiting this "man" in the hallway. What's going to happen next? Read on to found out!_

"Hey there," the man said, smiling, "didn't expect to find you guys here." The man of course was referring to the group of people standing outside the young prince's room. "Well what did you expect?" asked of the newcomers, "you think we'd just wait around for you and the prince in town? No way am I doing that!" Exclaimed the newcomer. This newcomer being none other than Sergei, who had power that rivaled that of the man, and was also the man's best friend.

"For the record not all of us here are guys," said another of the newcomers, clearly agitated that the man referred to them as "guys". "Calm down Vetta, it's not like the boss did it on purpose, besides you know what he meant by It." Stated Sergei in an attempt to calm down the girl, after all, witches can get quite the temper if provoked…..

"He's right Vetta, now can we please stop the talking and move along? If I recall correctly from the earlier conversation I heard you having with the prince, you have to go inform the head chef of the dishes to prepare for the picnic." Stated another of the newcomers in a calm, yet soothing voice.

" Kura is right, we need to stop this chatter and move along with what we're supposed to be doing," said the man in a matter of fact yet commanding voice, " Sergei, you go with Yumi and Kura to inform the chauffeur to have the carriage ready. Vanica, go with Neevil and Vetta, you three go going to the spot we planned our picnic at and set it up. Avril and Eliana, you two go inform the royal messenger to send a message to mistress Yubel's household that we will be arriving sortly."

Everyone nodded as they got their orders and de-parted to go accomplish them, as they did that, the man walked to the castle's kitchen to inform the head chef of the young prince's demands for the evening. The man finally reached the kitchen after a good 5 minutes, and walked in to inform the head chef, but as he was walking in, he somehow fell backwards, landing on his bum.

"I'm so sorry!" exclaimed an unknown voice, the man looked up to see who was apologizing to him, and it was one of the maids, Isabella. "I sincerely apologize sir, I should've paid more attention to where I was going, and now I've caused trouble for you," she was obviously distressed at what she did, and by the time she finished, the man has already helped himself up.

"Quite alright Isabella, I do not mind one bit, and what have I told you and the other workers about calling me sir? I've already said on many occasions to call me by my first name." Isabella still looked deeply distressed at what she did, causing the man to sigh and shake his head, the maid took this as something else, and started weeping.

Hearing the sound of weeping coming from the maid caused the man to look at the maid in the face to try to reassure her that he that was simply sighing about something else, but by the time he opened his mouth, Isabella had already rushed past him and down the hallway weeping. The man thought about chasing after her, but ultimately decided against it to fulfill the prince's wishes at once. The man finally walked into the kitchen to inform the head chef, but he could not find see him anywhere in the kitchen. After a few minutes of looking around, the man asked one of the chefs to where the head chef has gone.

The chef had replied that yesterday the head chef told all his crew to wake up early to prepare the dishes for the later picnic that the prince and lady Yubel were going to have, but when everyone got there the head chef was not here. "So all of you have been working here since early morning without a head chef?" asked the man. The chef responded that although they did not have a head chef, they still must prepare the dishes for breakfast and the picnic happening later.

The man nodded at this, clearly approving of the kitchen crews determination to continue on without the head chef. "Very good, also the prince would like a special dish be prepared for him and mistress Yubel, the prince asked if you could make a special pastry of sorts, one stuff with a berry blend that resides in the storage closet." The chef agreed to make some right away, and asked for a favor, if the man could go to the head chef's quarters and see if he is alright.

"Very well, I shall see if the head chef is in his quarters," replied the man before leaving the kitchen. The man walked down the seemingly empty corridors of the castle, which was strange because at this hour the hall is usually full with all the workers. The man came to the conclusion that since the only ones that had to work today were the maids and the chefs, everyone else stayed in their quarters.

The man finally reached the head chef's quarters, and presumed to knock on the door. He received no response, so he tried again, this time asking if anyone was in the room, still no response. The man now opened the door of the head chef's quarters, and to his surprise, he didn't find the head chef there. Well he didn't find the head chef ALIVE anyway, instead, the man found the corpse of the head chef on the floor next to a pool of blood.

The man calmly walked to the head chef's body to inspect for wounds. There was only one, a stab wound that was directly at the head chef's heart. The man also tried reached for the pool of blood, but it has long since dried up. He also checked what he was wearing, they were his slumber clothes. From this the man concluded that the head chef was murdered sometime late at night while getting prepared for bed. The man then inspected the head chef's pockets, he found nothing.

He then noticed something pointing out of the head chef's breast pocket, so he pulled it out, it was folded note. The man then preceded to un-fold the note to check what was on it; the only thing on it was a single symbol that took up most of the note. The symbol was one the man has been seeing far more often than he would've like. It was a symbol of a dragon being be-headed by a single long sword.

The symbol in itself was extraordinarily simple, yet struck fear into many into many of the town's folk's hearts. This being because this symbol has been used for just about every murder happening in the town for the past two months now. No one ever thought this un-known person or group would ever strike the castle, but the man always thought otherwise, and now, he had his proof.

The man put the note in his pocket and stood up. He then now looked around the room to find any more clues to see what happened to the head chef, but alas, he found nothing else. Now with no other importance being in the room, he left. After the man had left the room, he decided he should go inform the king of what happened to the head chef. While others may have ran all the way to the king to inform of this, the man did no such thing, in fact, he walked all the way.

(Over at the dining hall)

Juudai didn't particularly like being woken up at such an early time, but in the case that he got to see his best friend Yubel, he didn't really care. Right now, all that mattered to him was trying to finish his breakfast as soon as possible so he could go visit her. "Prince you shouldn't eat so fast, you'll only spoil your appetite later when you to the picnic!" said one of the maids, in a sort of motherly way to the young prince.

He said something that could not be understood due to the fact that his mouth was currently full with buttered pastries. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full either! That would be most rude in the presence of another, and also considered highly disrespectful in the presence of another royal!" the young prince made a noise that sounded like a sigh, but the maid could not be so sure with his mouth stuffed.

The young prince swallowed after a few seconds, then opened his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted again by a voice that came from behind him. "She's right you know," said the un-known voice, "The part about having your mouth full any way, i don't really believe that whole 'eat fast and ruin your appetite' thing." The prince turned around to see who it was who had spoken to him, and saw Sergei, along with Yumi and Kura.

"Hey there Juudai," said Sergei, smiling, he was one of the few people that didn't refer to him with a formal name, "how's it going?" The young prince couldn't help but smile back at Sergei, after all, he was one of the few adults that would hang out and play with him. "I'm doing fine, "replied the prince, "how are you three doing?" Sergei responded "Oh you know just running some errands for the boss; we had to set up the carriage for later today, for you know, the picnic."

The prince once again, could not help but smile at the mention of the picnic that was going to later happen today; just thinking about it was getting him excited. "You going to eat that?" asked Kura, snapping the prince back to reality. "Not really," stated the prince, "you can have it." Kura smiled in return and reached for the plate, but instead was cut-off by the maid who just watched this entire thing.

"Now hold on just a minute, you cannot have the prince's food because it is the prince's! For you to actually ask such a question is un-heard of! And absolutely unthinkable!" practically screamed the maid. "It's fine," said the prince, "I don't mind." Kura smiled once again at the prince's remark and reached for the plate, this time succeeding.

"But Prin-"protested the maid, only to be interrupted by Kura. "You heard Juudai, he said it's fine. Unless you want to disobey an order from the prince, than be my guest" said Kura while scooping up one of the buttered pastries, clearly enjoying the whole scene. "Fine have it your way, I'm going back to my quarters than. Since I'm obviously not needed here," said the maid before storming off. "No one will miss you!" shouted back Kura at the maid.

Juudai smiled at that remark than turned his head towards the woman that was currently eating his not so long ago breakfast. Juudai looked at the women, inspecting her with his eyes, in a way. She had light green hair that felt like it was made of silk, and only one visible eye, her right one, that was a sky blue. She was wearing a black dress that complimented her hair, and bought out her eyes. In a way Juudai decided that she looked somewhat….elegant, knowing his bodyguard had used the same word.

However, they both knew that she was far from….or could at least act the part. Juudai turned to "inspect" Sergei; he had spiky red hair that was almost the size of his head, along with a pair of yellow eyes, that he found somehow….soothing. He was wearing something that resembled what the pirates would wear in the books his bodyguard read to him when he was younger, a brown over-coat with a white button up shirt, along with simple black pants and his signature rapier by his thigh.

Juudai could never figure out how he could wear that in the winter and not be cold, or how he could walk around with so much hair on his head….or how he got his hair like that. He then brushed it off and turned his head to "inspect" Yumi. She had deep red hair with black streaks that reached to her waist, along with a pair of jade eyes. She was wearing a dress similar to that of Kura's, but it was white, and where as Kura's reached to her knees, Yumi's reached to her ankles.

Yumi rarely talked, which Juudai once again could never figure out why. After he was done with that, the boy turned to face Sergei, "How come Yumi rarely talks?" He asked. Sergei responded after a few seconds of thinking, "That's just who she is Juudai, someone who rarely talks. Boss always tries to get her to talk, but it rarely succeeds." "But she has such a pretty voice," responded Juudai , still somewhat confused about the whole matter. Sergei smiled at this, then turned his head to look at Yumi, then turned it back to face Juudai, "You're right, she does; Boss says so all the time, so does everyone else."

"It's true," said Kura, "her voice is other worldly, but in a good way." Then, everyone heard footsteps, so they turned around, only to see the man walking into the dining hall. He was looking down for some reason, and he had his hand and his chin, which is the usually what he'll do when he's trying to think. "Hey Minaka," greeted Kura before anyone else could manage a word. The sound of her voice snapped Minaka awake from his deep thought, and then he looked up at the group of people.

"Hmmm? Oh, hello there," he waved at the group of people, then continued to speak "Sergei, since you, Kura ,and Yumi are here, I'm going to assume you completed the task, yes?" asked Minaka. "Of course we finished boss, the task wasn't even that hard," said Sergei. "Good to hear also, Sergei, may I have a word with you?" asked Minaka. "Yeah sure boss, what'cha need? Asked Sergei as he walksed over to Minaka. "Sergei, you how I went to tell the head chef about that the order the young prince asked for?" whispered Minaka to Sergei. "Yeah of course I remember, so what's wrong?" whispered back Sergei. "He's dead," were the only words Minaka said. "Oh," were the only words Sergei could respond back with.

(Over at Yubel's household)

Yubel could hardly wait for later today, for today was the day she and Juudai were going on picnic! She could hardly contain her excitement, thought, of course she knew that his bodyguard Minaka would probably come as well, and maybe a few of Minaka's friends. Oh well, she didn't mind. She's actually come to like the bodyguard, and not just because he protected Juudai with his life, but because sometimes when she needed advice, or just wanted someone to talk to while Juudai was busy, the bodyguard was there for.

He was surprisingly an interesting person to talk, and whenever they did talk, he would either tell her one of the many stories he also told Juudai growing up, which most of the time were just some of his past adventures, or just ask her how it is going with Juudai. She never knows what he means when he asks that question, and his answer always is when your older you'll understand. Suddenly Yubel heard a knock on the door, so she rushed downstairs to open it, hoping to find Juudai for the picnic, but much to her disappointment, it was just the royal messenger.

His message for her were that the prince and his bodyguard were going to arrive here somewhere near 11:30. Yubel thanked the messenger for the message, and then quickly ran upstairs to her room. They were going to get here at 11:30 that was almost an hour from now! Just repeating the news in her mind was getting her more excited! She simply could not wait for it! To pass the time Yubel did many things, she tidied up the house, cleaned everything up, washed all the dishes, and when she was finally done, she decided it must've been an hour by now, but much to her dismay it's only been 20 minutes! Yubel sighed in defeat, and then laid down on her bed.

She couldn't take this waiting anymore, and then suddenly, like her prayers have been answered, there was a knock on the door! Yubel once more rushed downstairs to open the door, and when she did, she was once again met with disappointment, for this time there was no one at the door at all! She looked around for who could've done such a rude thing to her, but found nothing. Then, as she was walking back into her house, she noticed something on her doorstep. It was a folded paper. Yubel picked up the the paper and un-folded it, and to her surprise, there was no words in the paper at all, not even numbers. No, it was just one drawing, one drawing of a dragon being be-headed by a long sword.

_Just what could the drawing mean? And how is it connected to what the man (now known as Minaka) found from the head chef? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!_


	3. Troubled Yubel

_Hey there guys and/or girls. Once again I'm here to give you all the next chapter of "Dragon Fall". To re-cap at what happened last chapter, the man went to inform the head chef of the prince's request, but the head chef was no-where to be found. The man then checks the head chef's quarters, and to his surprise he does find the head chef….dead anyway, but with a note in his breast pocket, containing the mysterious symbol of a dragon being be-headed… I'm a dark person. So anyway we then learn the name of this mysterious man, which is Minaka. We also learn that Yubel has been eagerly waiting for the picnic to happen, while waiting she hears a knock on the door, so she checks it out but theres one there only a note….with a dragon being be-headed….yeah. What does it mean, well read on to find out!_

(At the Dining Hall)

"So let me get this straight, the head chef has been murdered in cold blood, you found that note with the dragon on it in his breast pocket, then you just walk over here like there's not a mass murdering psycho path somewhere in town, or possible in this very castle, bent on killing every soul I may add, and then you don't tell the very person you're sworn to protect about it, than you just tell me in the most blunt way possible?" asked Sergei with calmness yet slight disbelief in his voice, clear that he's already handled things like this, but not of this magnitude.

"That about sums everything up," replied Minaka. "I swear boss, sometimes I can't believe I'm working for you," said Sergei, shaking his head at the same time. "Hey is everything ok over there?" asked Kura, obviously interested in what they were talking about. "Yeah everything's fine," answered both men at the sometime, with a hint of annoyance in both their voices. "Alright whatever you guys say," stated Kura as she continued to eat Juudai's not-so-long-ago breakfast.

Juudai was starting to regret that choice after he heard his stomach growl. "You ate around 20 pastries while I was here Juudai, how can you still be hungry?" asked Sergei, skeptically. Before Juudai could answer though, he saw a plate in front of him. He then looked up to find Kura handing him his plate back. "Here," was all she said. He was about to protest but she beat him to the punch. "Hurry up Juudai, before I change my mind." He then took the plate, and nodded to show that he was thankful. Then, just as he was about to take a bite, two people came walking in, talking about something he didn't care about, but it was who they were, and what they were carrying, that the young prince did care about.

They were the twins of Minaka's group, Avril and Eliana. "Hello there young prince," greeted Eliana as she bowed politey, "we have just received word from Elizavetta that the preparations for the picnic are complete! We also already have the picnic baskeeeeeet!" Said Eliana, practically singing the last part while waving the basket in the air. "Good job Eliana, Avirl. We shall depart at the young prince's command," said Minaka. Juudai nodded as his bodyguard said this, "We shall depart at once!" exclaimed the prince. "Very well your majesty, I will go prepare the carriage now," said Avril in an emotionless voice, while bowing.

"Hold on just a minute, me Yumi and Kura already did that!" exclaimed Sergei. At the sound Sergei's voice, both twins stopped walking, and just stood there. "Errrrrrr, that's right! I've completely forgot about that! Thank you so much Sergei for reminding us of that. Now we'll just be going…" said Eliana, while backing up along with her twin, no longer using her bright and cheery voice, but now one that was highly suspicious. "Hold it!" exclaimed Sergei, once more, "You forgot that I did that? Like Hell I'd believe that! Eliana your memory is damn near perfect, Avril, not so much but enough to make that story highly un-believable." Stated Sergei.

"He's right," said Minaka, "the only way for both of you to lie like that, and poorly I might add, is if you've done something stupid, and I didn't hear an explosion, so I'm going with you either broke something, or ate something. And since Eliana has the picnic basket in her hands, its only safe to assume that she ate some, most, or all the food in the basket." Stated Minaka calmly, causing both girls to blush deep red. "Did you two really eat all the food?" asked Juudai, while raising an eyebrow. "YOUR MAJESTY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DIDN'T MEAN IIIIIIIITTT," shouted Eliana while sobbing in the way she usually does when she does something, "IT JUST LOOKED SO GOOD AND I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF AND AND AN-."

Before she could say anymore however, Juudai cut her off, "It's alright Eliana, Avirl. As long as the special dish I ordered for is still un-touched, I do not mind." "Rea-really?" Asked Eliana, still wiping the anime like tears from her eyes. "Really," was all Juudai managed to say before Eliana practically hugged tackled him. "THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY, BUT YOUR TOO MERCIFUL ON SOMEONE AS LOW AS ME PLEASE I BELIEVE A PUNISHMENT IS IN ORDER. I DO NOT DESERVE TO WORK FOR SOMEONE AS YOUSELF!" exclaimed Eliana, with new found tears in her eyes.

"Sister! "Exclaimed Avril with alarm in her voice, "Sister please let go of the prince, we must be hurrying to the picnic spot" said Avirl while trying to pry off her twin from the prince. Eliana's response to this was uncontrollable babbling that no-one could make out, not even Minaka. Speaking of Minaka, he was patiently watching the entire scene happen, or he was until Eliana practically tackled the Prince, that's when he decided he should cut in. "Enough!" exclaimed Minaka. At the sound of his voice, everyone stopped what they were doing. "Eliana, stop hugging the prince and stand up, Avril hand me the basket," said the bodyguard. Avril handed him the basket, which he then proceeded to open, and much to his relief, the pastries he had requested from the chef were in the basket.

"Good, the pastries are still here, young prince," said Minaka. Juudai smiled at this, than responded. "Good to hear, than we shall depart at once!" exclaimed the prince. "As you wish, young prince," replied Minaka, bowing. After Minaka had finished talking, Juudai practically ran down the corridors of the castle to get the carriage. At this the bodyguard sigh, and mumbled something no one else could hear. "Eliana, Avril, go chase after the prince to make sure he doesn't get himself in trouble, understood? Asked the bodyguard, both twins nodded at this.

"Good, and one more thing, Eliana, you do not work for the prince, or the king for the matter, you work for me. So if anyone tries to threaten to disband you or something of the matter, never forget that, understood?" asked Minaka once more, once more the twins nodded at this, and ran off to chase the young prince. "Kura, Sergei, Yumi, let's go," ordered the bodyguard as all four of them walked towards the carriage. Minaka then felt a hand on his shoulder, so he turned to see whose it was, it was Sergei's."You sure we should be going to the picnic after what you found?" he asked, "and not to mention not tell anyone else about." Sergei added.

"Yes I'm sure Sergei, the young prince has been planning this for days, and not only that but we've even prepared everything for it already, to just cancel the whole thing would be most un-reasonable, but then again disregarding what I found is also un-reasonable, not to mention dangerous as well. But that is why I am going to assign for you, Kura, And Yumi to stay in the castle in case there's another…incident." Responded Minaka. Sergei nodded his head at this then called for Kura and Yumi. "Oi, Kura, Yumi, get over here. We got work to do here, so we're not going to the picnic." Kura responded, "Whatever, but I expect a stop at the kitchen, I'm still hungry." "Yeah sure," Sergei said quickly. Minaka then walked away from all three people to make his way for the carriage, after all, he didn't want to leave the young prince with the twins, after what happened last time anyway…..

(In the carriage)

Juudai sat in the carriage, full of excitement for what was to happen later. The only other two people in the carriage were the twins. Minaka was the one controlling the carriage to get them to their destination, so he was outside the carriage. Juudai couldn't really wait any longer, so to pass the time, he decided to "inspect" the twins. He first looked over at Eliana, who was silently humming a tune of sorts to herself. She had medium Auburn hair, with a pair of blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that resembled Yumi's, the only difference being that this once reached her shins. In his opinion, she looked really pretty, 'for an old lady anyway' he thought to himself. He then turned his head to look at Avril, she had the same color hair as Elianas, the only difference being that her cheekbones were slightly higher, and she had red-eyes.

She was also wearing a dye leather suit that resembled Minaka's, but the color schemes were reversed, so the white took up most of the armor while the outlines were black. He then got bored of looking at them, so he looked out the window. After a few more minutes of doing so the carriage came to a stop, but he was too bored now to notice. "Young prince, we have arrived at mistress Yubel's household," the sound of his bodyguard's voice snapped him right out the trance he was In, causing him to bolt right out of the carriage and stop right at Yubel's doorstep. He then proceeded to knock on the door. Juudai waited at the door as he heard running foot-steps inside in the house.

Then the door opened, and Yubel tackled the the boy into a hug. Juudai tried to struggle out of it, but he couldn't manage it, so he decided to hug her back. He then heard foot-steps from behind him, and looked up to find Minaka, looking down towards him, smiling. The boy knew why he was smiling, and mouthed the word 'shut up'. This only caused the bodyguards smile to widen. Then as quick as it appeared, the bodyguards smile was gone, than he proceeded to greet Yubel. "Greetings, mistress Yubel, as you must know by now, we are here to pick you up for the picnic," said the bodyguard, but he got no response back; in fact, Yubel did not even get off of Juudai. Because of this Minaka lowered himself to her and Juudai's height. "Mistress Yubel?" He asked, and much to his, and Juudais surprise, they heard sobbing coming from the girl. This sobbing was from the event that happened before they got here…..

(Yubel's household, 20 minutes earlier)

Yubel looked at the note, once more, her face had gone pale after seeing, she, like many and if not all the towns people, knew what it stood for. It was a sign of death. Anyone who had received this note soon died after wards. That's what they all said, and that's all they would say. She then started crying as she thought this over. She didn't want to die. She wanted to live, she wanted to go visit places and do things she didn't have the time to do, but no, she was going to die. The worst part about all of this is, she would never be able to see Juudai again, the smile on his face, or his warm brown eyes. She would never see them again. As she thought about that, it only caused her to weep more, and harder than before.

"Is everything alright?" asked a voice, she didn't recognize it, so she looked up, with her eyes red from crying, and her cheeks still with visible tears. The one who had spoken to her was a man, or so she thought It was one from the way his voice sounded, she couldn't really tell, this was because he had a mask. It was a basic mask, she decided. It was simple and wooden, with two holes to reveal the man's eyes. They were a simple. But it wasn't after a few seconds that she noticed the drawing on the forehead of the mask. "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you," said the man, but Yubel didn't respond, she couldn't. She was too busy staring at the drawing on the man's mask, a drawing of a dragon being be-headed by a long sword.

At the sight of this, Yubel proceeded to back up saying something that was un-comprehendible, due to the fact that she was still somewhat crying. The man silently raised an eyebrow at this, but she couldn't tell due to the mask. It was then that the man realized what she was holding in her hand. A note, a note with the same drawing as the one on the man's forehead. At that time the man said something, "So you're the one that got the note? Didn't think they would send it to a little girl, sick bastards. How do they expect me to kill a harmless child?" the man asked, to no one in particular.

Yubel, backing away, finally reaching her door, slammed the door shut in the man and locked it. Yubel sighed, hoping that it would be all over soon, but it wasn't, in fact, it was far from it. She turned around; only to find the same exact man she had just slammed the door on, right there facing her. "Now hold on girlie, I'm not going to kill you, so don't worry about that or anything, I'm just here to talk," said the man. Yubel didn't really believe that, especially with the knife in his right hand. The man noticed her staring at it. So he said something. "What, this thing? Oh don't worry this is just for in case you do something stupid, which I'm really hoping you're not, but you're probably not, after all, you don't look like someone stupid. Now about why I'm here," The man said but then was interrupted, by the not so long ago speechless Yubel.

"Why **are** you here?" asked Yubel. "Well girlie, I was getting to that part before you so rudely interrupted me, now then back to what I was saying, I only want to talk," answered the man. "What exactly do you want to talk about then," asked Yubel, with suspicion in her voice. "Oh nothing too big, I'm just here talk about the picnic that you and the prince have been arranging for a few days now." With that remark Yubel started to worry, if someone knew about that picnic, what else could they know about? "How do you know about that?" asked Yubel. "I have my sources, but that doesn't really matter right now, what matters is what's going to happen at the picnic," stated the man, with sheer delight in his voice, clearly excited about what was going to happen there. With that one statement, Yubel's face went deadly pale. "Just what is going to happen there?" she asked, cautiously, as if she didn't really want to hear the answer. "Hehehehe, so you want to know do ya? Well it's nothing to serious; just you're good ol' fashioned kidnapping." She didn't think it possible, but her face went even paler, she could now even hear her heart beating in her ears.

"You intend to kidnap Juudai? I won't allow it!" exclaimed Yubel, with fear in her voice. "I'll just simply warn them about the whole matter, so you won't be able to." At this the man sighed, then responded, "Even if you did warn them, we'd just storm the entire castle to take the boy by face if necessary, causing even more casualties than necessary, and all of it would be the fault of one little girl, that tried to play hero." Before she could respond however, there was a noise from outside, the noise of horses coming to a stop. Juudai was here. She then turned back around, only to find the man gone from where he was. She then heard a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "Well looks like my time is up. Oh well. She you later at the picnic girlie," said the voice. She then heard a knock at the door, and rushed to open it, only to find her precious Juudai there.

(Back in the present)

In the present Yubel was sitting on one of the chairs in her dining room, telling both Minaka and Juudai what happened in the time it took for them to get here. Both of them sat patiently while listening to her story. Whenever she would seem to weep, Juudai would caress her back gently, hoping she would stop. Minaka just sat there really; he didn't do much but listen. Finally, after Yubel was done with her story, both kids turned to face Minaka, there facial expression asking what their lips could not; 'should we still go?' "Yes, we're still going," was all the bodyguard managed to say. With that remark, Yubel's facial expression changed from one of sadness, to one of anger. "What!?" she asked, with disbelief, and a hint of anger, in her voice, "you're still going?! How can you say such a thing after everything I just told you!? They're going to take Juudai away from here, away from his family aw-"but Minaka had cut her off by then, by saying three simple words, three simple words that had bought Yubel to a halt.

"Away from you," was what he said, than he proceeded to add,"his precious Yubel, you cannot stand the fact of living without him can you? But neither can Juudai stand the fact of living without you, as well. The both of you were practically made for each other, and if you think that I'm just going to let some weird guy in a mask, along with a mysterious group of psychopathic killers change any of that, than your damn wrong. Now I'm going to go to the picnic with, or without you Yubel, and so is Juudai, whether you like it, or not." Both children stared at him, with a mixture of emotions in their eyes. "He's right Yubel," said Juudai, she then turned her head to face him, "I am going to that picnic no matter what, and not because Minaka told me so, or because I'm being forced to go, but because I believe that he will protect me no matter what." Yubel stared at Juudai, then turned her head to look at Minaka, then turned her head back. "Fine, if you're going, then I'm going to. After all, this picnic was made for just me and you," Juudai smiled as she said that.

"Good to hear Yubel, now then we must be off. We've delayed the picnic long enough. Elizavetta must be furious with us by now," said Minaka. Both children nodded at this, and all three people walked out of Yubel's household, and walked into the carriage, only to have to hear Eliana. "You three are finally back! I was so worried after I saw Yubel crying from here. I wanted to help but I didn't know how I could've helped." "Yes yes, everything's all fine now Eliana. Now you and Avril head back to the castle," said Minaka. The twins just stared at him blankly. "Come again?" asked Eliana. "You heard me, both of you return to the castle at once," replied Minaka. "Uuummm so you want both of us to return back to the castle after we rode all the way here? How do you expect us to get back!?"

asked Eliana, skeptically. "Eliana, you're a witch that focuses on transportation, spatial, and time magic, you could just teleport there right now if you wanted to, in fact you could've teleported us to the picnic right away, but you didn't, because I didn't ask you to. Now, both of you go back to the castle now," responded Minaka, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Alright fine, but may I ask why we have to go back to the castle?" she asked. "No, now get going," he responded. Eliana seemed to frown at this, and then made a symbol of sorts with her fingers. Then in a blue flash, the twins were no longer in the carriage. Minaka motioned for the children to enter, and they did. He then went to the front of the carriage, and got the horses moving. The three of them were now going to the picnic they had been planning for a week now, all excitement replaced with dread.

_Well that's another chapter finished, hope you guys like it! Also to clear things up, Eliana and Avril aren't old ladies, I just made Juudai say that because he's still a kid at this point. If you want to know the ages of these people then I'll probably put them next chapter, speaking of which, next chapter is going to be really bloody….and gruesome….yeah, just a heads up for later. Anyway stay tuned for next chapter!_


	4. The picnic

_Hey there again guys and/or girls, I'm here once again to give you all the next chapter of Dragon Fall! Also just once more warning for this chapter, it may get….gruesome. Gruesome being someone being cut in half with blood flying everywhere and covering the murderer with it and stuff…. yeah. Also i mentioned last chapter i might mention there ages here, I lied. I will tell there ages thought sometime later on in the story though._

_Recap: The only major thing that really happened is that Yubel told what happened after she received the note on her doorstep to both Juudai and Minaka, and then learned that Juudai was going to get kidnapped at the picnic. Minaka then gave a speech about how he would be damned before that happened and then proceeded to ride the carriage towards the picnic sight_

(At the picnic spot)

"Honestly, when well those fools get here?!" exclaimed Elizavetta, clearly upset that Minaka would have the nerve to have her wait there, "doesn't he know that making a lady such as wait this long myself is highly disrespectful!? I mean seriously, we've only been waiting here for the fool for-""30 minutes," said Neevil, cutting her off before she could continue, "That's what the pocket watch says anyway." "And you're putting your faith in something like that?! Give me that!" practically shouted Elizavetta, as she snatched the pocket watch from Neevil's hand, "this thing MUST be broken; it's certainly been more than 30 minutes! Garbage!"

She shouted, once more, as she threw the pocket watch aside. Neevil only sighed as she did so. "I just paid for that you know. If it's broken, I'm expecting you to pay for it fully." "Whatever," she responded. She then sat down on the grassy hill, now overcome more with boredom than anger. She then sighed, as she thought about the fool of a man that had made her wait here, she thought about HIM. Although right now she harbored feelings of hate for the man, she also harbored other feelings for him, feelings of love. The hate was really just an act to protect the love part, but it wasn't entirely an act, because she did hate him right now for making her wait.

Not being able to stand the waiting any longer, she sat up, and proceeded to use her ice magic to make a mirror for herself. The mirror than appeared on the grass, the only problem was it was horizontal, so she couldn't admire all of herself. She cursed herself under her breathe for making such a mistake, but then proceeded to admire herself in the mirror, or the upper part of herself anyway. She first examined her hair; it was a nice golden blonde, of all the things she took pride of the most, it was her hair. She then found a knot in her hair, and frowned at it. She could not have any knots in her of any kind! For such a thing to happen would be inexcusable! So she made a brush of sorts using her ice magic to get rid of the knot, but before she could, Neevil said something. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know what happened last time you brushed your hair using your ice magic."

She frowned once more, re-calling the event for every detail. It happened in a similar scenario that she currently found herself in right now; she couldn't find her normal hair brush, so she decided to use her ice magic to make one. The second she pulled down with the brush, her hai- 'NO', she reminded herself. She already vowed to never remind herself of the event that had happened that day. All she did remind herself though is how long it took her hair to recover from the incident, almost an entire year! She then proceeded to destroy the ice brush in her hand, and used her shadow magic instead to make a brush. Before she put the brush anywhere near her hair though, she felt the bristles to make sure they would bend, and thankfully they did. She then finally brushed her hair, the shadow brush un-curling any knots in her hair. As she was doing that, she decided that she might as well continue to admire herself in the ice mirror once more. She examined her eyes to see if any hair on her eyebrows were sticking out, they weren't. So she then examined her eye lashes next.

Those too were fine. She looked at her eyes next to see if there were any cracks in them, thankfully, there were not, however her right eye was a little bit red, masking over the usual jade color they were. To solve this she simply put down her shadow brush, and stuck her hand into her ice mirror. After rummaging around, she found what she was looking for. A single bottle filled with a special liquid to solve this kind of problem. She quickly applied it to her eye, then blinked a few times, following the instructions that the old wizard had told her to do when using the device. After a few seconds of blinking, she looked back at the mirror to see that her eye was back to normal. She then placed the strange container back into the mirror and continued to brush her hair.

As she was doing that, she decided to inspect the dress she was wearing; it was a dark shade of purple that stopped right when it met her waist. In fact such a thing can scarcely be called a dress, but she didn't really care. Next she examined the diamond shape that was on her "dress" that exposed some of her breast, she added that a few days ago as to attract the attention of the man, but he didn't notice. To make him notice, she decided to increase the diamond's size to expose more, but before she could do so, Neevil interrupted her once more. "Yah know if you want to get him to notice, exposing your cleavage won't work. Instead give him a new sword or something, that'll probably get his attention." She thought that over for quite a bit, and then came to the conclusion that he was right, doing something so un-ladylike such as that surely wouldn't get his attention.

So she continued to brush her hair once more. After a few more minutes of doing that, she got bored again, so she stopped. She then proceeded to look at both Neevil and Vanica. She first turned her head to look at Neevil, he had black hair much like Minaka's, but his was lighter. He also had dark blue eyes instead of Minaka's brown. He was wearing simple peasant clothes that were brown. She didn't understand why he would wear such clothes, but he always says that it provides mobility. In her opinion, Neevil was quite handsome, but not as handsome as the one she loved. She then turned to look at Vanica, he had long silver hair that reached to his waist, right now he had it in a pony tail, but most of the time he just let it hang there. His eyes were of a light grey, and he was a white robe that covered most of his body, the only visible part being his feet. Just as she was about to ask him why he was wearing such a thing, she heard the sound of a carriage being put to a stop. She then turned her head to find the one she loved there, driving the carriage. At the sight of him her heart started beating faster, but she didn't mind, she liked the sensation.

He went to the back of the carriage to open the door for the passengers, saying something she could not hear from here. As he opened the door, two children came out, Juudai and Yubel. As they came out of the carriage, Minaka started walked towards her. Natural curious as to what he was going to say to her, she stood up from where she was sitting. She was about to say her greetings, but he just walked past her without any. Through that one action, she became furious, 'How DARE he just ignores me! Does he not see how I tidied myself so he can notice me?! This is unacceptable!' she thought to herself, and then turned around; only to the man she was currently furious with having a conversation with Neevil and Vanica. All her anger now turned into curiosity, she moved closer to hear what He was saying to the two. She could only make out a few of the words. "Castle…Juudai…Masked guy….Leave." Neevil and Vanica only nodded as he said this, then they both walked towards her. "Oi, Elizavetta, we got work do to at the castle," shouted Neevil, "so hurry up and get to the carriage."

She just stood there, shocked out of her mind. Did he just say they were going to LEAVE? After all the tidying up she did to look good for Minaka? There was no way she was going to leave, but before she could even open her mouth to protest, Vanica had already lifter her off the ground. "VANICA PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted to protest, but Vanica did no such thing and continued to walk towards the carriage. She continued to scream and protest to be put down, and after awhile tears started to gather around her eyes. When Neevil saw this he sighed, he then proceeded to put his hand in her face. She knew what was coming next; she shouted one last protest, tears running down her face.

Her last sight was the very man she loved; just watching the entire incident happen, then the world went dark. Minaka sighed as he watches it happen, she was probably going to hate him for the rest of her life for this, but he didn't care about that. He didn't care about what anyone thought of him really, just as long as the one he was sworn to protect was alive and well, he didn't care. Even if going down the very path he was currently going on turned him into the very monsters he has sworn to kill to protect the ones he was sworn to protect, he didn't care, just as long as he got the job done. He then turned around to go to where both children were sitting, eating the pastries the prince had requested earlier that day. He sat down next to the young prince, and heard the two talk amongst each other like everything Yubel had told them earlier was nothing but a dream.

'If only it was' he thought to himself, then laid down on the grassy hill. He stared at the sky for quite some time, until he felt someone shaking him; he then turned his head to see that it was the young prince. "Yes, young prince?" he asked, while sitting up, "What do you require from me young prince?" "We're out of food, and we're point," said the young prince, "Play with us." The guard stared at the boy for quite some time, and then he finally came back to reality to respond to the prince. "As you wish, young prince, I shall go play with you and mistress Yubel." "Yay," responded back the prince, "but I require one more condition." "Oh?" Said Minaka, raising one eyebrow.

"I need you to stop being formal around me and Yubel, I know it's your job to protect me and all, but it doesn't require you to be so formal, and if we are going to play a game we can't have fun if you're being formal. So try to stop the act, please?" Minaka was stunned after hearing this, but it only lasted a second. "As you wish youn-"he quickly bit his tongue upon saying that, then proceeded to try again. "I don't see why not." Judai smiled at this, then grabbed his bodyguards arm and pulled him towards Yubel. 'He's stronger than I thought he was,' Minaka thought to himself, 'or it's just the power of the supreme king.' Upon reaching Yubel, the three of them proceeded to play a game of tag; it lasted for a good long hour. After that, they decided play Simon says, than leap frog, and finally teacher. In total the three of them were playing for more than half the day.

After the final game, both children collapsed, only to have Minaka grinning at them. "What, you two are tired already?" Both children just stared at him while panting on the ground. 'How can he have so much energy?' they both thought. "Come on, it's getting late. We should take Yubel back to her house, it's near sunrise already," said Minaka to both children, at this both Judai and Yubel got up from they were lying, and walked toward the carriage with Minaka. He opened the door for both of them, but before either of them entered, Judai asked his bodyguard something. "Hey Minaka, do you think Yubel can stay over tonight at the castle?" he asked. The bodyguard stood there thinking for some time, then finally. "That depends on whether the king will allow it or not, and not to mention Yubel's Parents as well, but if you want my opinion, yeah she'll probably be able to stay over."

Judai grinned at this, and then ran over to hug his bodyguard, this action surprised the guard for no more than a second, and then he kneeled down to hug the boy back. After a few more seconds of that Minaka broke it off than proceeded to lift Judai in the carriage. He then went to the front of the carriage to drive it. On the way to Yubel's household, Minaka could not help but to think of how the mysterious gang never came to take the prince away at the picnic, which whenever he thought about it, also went to one deadly conclusion, they were going to try to storm the castle to take the prince. He quickly shook off the idea, not having the time or patience to worry about it right now. Soon after, they reached Yubel's household. Upon arrival Yubel bolted out of the carriage to ask her parents if she could stay at the castle with Judai. She ran upstairs into her parent's bedroom, only to find something that would forever haunt her in her dreams. In the bedroom, she found both her parents dead, and the entire room covered with nothing but their own blood.

Her face paled at the sight, and tears formed in her eyes, but the thing that shocked her the most, was the note on both of their bodies, and the man that stood in the middle of all this bloody carnage. It was the man from earlier in the day with the mask; he just stood there, staring at her with those eyes of his, full of nothing but bloodlust. She also noticed that he was carrying the same knife from earlier as well, the only difference being that it was covered in blood. The man then raised the weapon, and Yubel took this as a killer intent, and just sat there, crying at the scene before her. She didn't care that this masked man was about to kill her, all she cared about right now was grieving for the death of both of her parents by the very man that was about to kill her as well.

After a few more minutes of weeping, she realized she wasn't did yet, then looked up, only to find the masked man staring down on her, all bloodlust gone from his eyes, now replaced with something like pity. "You done?" he ask. Yubel realized that she should be furious at this man for what he did to her parents, but right now she was too weak to argue, so instead she merely nodded. "Here," said the masked man, much to her surprise, "let me help you up." He then gave her his hand, and took it. The masked man then helped her up and took her to the window, and much to her surprise, there was just as much blood, if not more, outside than there were in the bedroom. She saw Minaka fighting off a gang of strange people that seemed to be aiming for Judai, who was cowering behind him.

As more strange people came, the more Minaka would continue to slash apart with his sword. The entire sight made her feel sick; she then backed away from the window, only to have her knees give up on her, and then fall. While on the floor, she managed to lift her head to see the masked man still looking out the window. "He doesn't have a chance you know." He said, Yubel wanted to say something to protest, but she was too weak and tired from everything she's seen to say anything. "He may be able to mow down our numbers, but that doesn't matter, thanks to our new little toy the boys whipped up for us." As he was saying this, the man pulled out a dart of sorts from his pocket, and lowered it so she could see it. It wasn't anything special really; it was just a simple dart, such a thing like that wouldn't be able to affect Minaka.

Then as if he read her mind, the mask man said something. "It's what's at the tip of the dart that makes it special, not the dart itself," he said pointing to the tip of it, "It's covered with a special potion that makes the one the that gets hit by this tired, and makes their muscles feel weak, in short, it makes the person want to sleep. Going by how many bodies there are near your friend there, he must have been hit more than a dozen times. I'm actually impressed how he's still managing." Yubel's eyes widened in horror as he spoke. That meant no matter how many Minaka killed to defend Judai, they would still win. They would still TAKE him. The thought of that bought more tears to her eyes, and she sobbed more. The masked man saw this and frowned. "Hey don't cry girlie, we won't kill the kid, all we really want to do is extract some of his supreme king powers for ourselves, ok? After that we'll bring him back all safe and sound into your and that bodyguards arm." Yubel's crying did not stop at the sound of this, but it did bring confusion to her head. The man said that they only wanted to extract his powers, but it was is powers that kept him alive.

So if they did take that he would surely die. Did the man know this? It didn't sound like he knew that, which could only mean a few things, the man was oblivious to the whole thing as one of the leaders, or the leaders this man was serving under have lied to him. Her thoughts were then interrupted by an explosion she heard from outside, this caused the man to turn his head to see what had happened, and then heard what she thought was a chuckle of sorts from the man, but quickly dismissed it. "It's over," he said, "We've won." Then, the man disappeared from thin air before her eyes, and she blacked out.

(5 minutes earlier, outside of Yubel's house)

Yubel rocketed into her household, hoping to get the permission from her parents to stay over the night at the castle. As she was doing that, Minaka awaited her patiently in the front of the carriage, as did Judai in the back. While he was waiting, Minaka thought about how he had to inform the king of the news that Yubel had told him earlier. It would trouble the king indeed, it would trouble the king even more when they find the body of the head chef as well, assuming they didn't find it anyway. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a noise that came from the back of the carriage.

"Judai?" He asked without moving from his current position. Then the noise came again, it sounded a lot like….struggling. With that Minaka unsheathed his sword from his back and went to the back of the carriage. The noise was much louder now, and it indeed did sound like struggling. Minaka then kicked open the door only to find a man with a rag in his hand trying to incapacitate Judai. At the sight of this, Minaka quickly jabbed his sword into the unknown attacker's neck, causing blood to spurt from his neck, covering both Minaka and Judai in it.

Minaka then grabbed Judai and pulled him out of the carriage, he was crying. Minaka bought the child into a hug in hopes of calming down now."It's ok now Judai, it's ok. The man is gone now you're safe now," he said. This helped the boy calm down a bit, but unfortunately both of them knew he was lying, it was far from over. Minaka then heard more footsteps coming towards them with hid advanced hearing. "Judai, get behind me. More are coming." Judai did as he said, then saw all the men that were walking towards them. They were coming by the dozen; all of them were wearing hoods with the sketch of the dragon on it. They also all carried melee weapons such as knives, swords, or maces on them. Minaka then swung his sword at his first attacker, and cut the man clean in half. Blood started spurting out of the body, the sight causing Judai to go green.

Minaka noticed this and warned the boy to keep his eyes shut until he commanded him open them, Judai did as he said. Minaka then unsheathed his second sword and ran towards their attackers. He was slaughtering them all, his once black armor now dark red with his attacker's blood, he reeked of it. He didn't mind though, and kept slaughtering them by them masses. It wasn't until after a few minutes that he realized his body was going numb, he then noticed some sort of dart piercing his hand, and the area around it there went, numb. His eye widened in horror as he came to the realization of what it was that had struck him. The darts were coated with a sleeping potion. He then noticed that the darts were virtual all over him, he just hasn't noticed them until now because of all the blood that has covered him. He decided even if he covered with these darts, it wouldn't do much to their attacker's advantage anyway. In fact the darts only seemed to fill him with rage, causing the onslaught to be even more severe than it had been minutes ago. Archers were starting to come now, but they were keeping their distance of course. This was causing quite a problem for him, as it was annoying to dodge the incoming arrows and the swipes of the melee attackers.

To solve this problem he let his mastery of fire magic take over, and shot fireballs at all the archers. This strategy was working for the first minute or so, they the fireballs seemed to do nothing when they hit them. He realized quickly that the archers had a spell on their armor be immune to fire; he cursed himself under his breath for not noticing this sooner. So instead of shooting fire at them, he used his shadow magic to launch spears of darkness at them. The Archers faces were ones of surprise. Very few people knew that he was master of shadow magic, not even the prince knew that. As he was smirking at what he did to the archer, he noticed a slight pain in his stomach; he then looked down, only to see a sword going through him. "Oh," was all he said, before he collapsed to the ground, landing on the pool of blood that was now both his and the ones that had tried to take away the prince. Except it wasn't really a try, considering the fact that they were now taking him away somewhere.

'Looks like it's time to use **that**' he thought to himself. He then stood up from where he was laying down. He then proceeded to do something that he promised himself he would never do again. 'Desperate times,' he thought to himself, as body started transforming into its true form. He grew wings, and his muscles were expanding two times their size now. His teeth were becoming razor sharp as well, and his skin was hardening. His eyes had changed color as well, His right eye becoming violet, while his right had become red. The hole in his stomach was gone now too. Then, with one last cry, there was an explosion of smoke from where he stood, the attackers turned to see what the noise was, only to see a giant black dragon standing where Minaka stood.

The dragon was staring down at them. Then the dragon opened its massive mouth to roar in the face of attackers. Through the roar more than half of the men had ran away screaming. The ones who stayed were paralyzed with fear, and to awe struck to move. These were the ones the dragon decided to consume. He ate them swiftly and without hesitation, the process not lasting any more than a few seconds. After the dragon was done eating, he nudged the prince with its noise, as a signal for the prince to open his eyes. He did not. Instead he only whimpered from where he laid. The dragon was about to try again, but his muscles had gone numb. It was then that he remembered about the darts from earlier. Turning into his true form must've somehow sped up the process. He wanted to nudge the prince again, before the potion bought him into his deep sleep, but his eyes were already closing, then he collapsed on the ground, with the still whimpering prince by his side.

_What is this? Minaka was actually a dragon?! Find out about how this is possible, and what happened with Yubel and Judai next chapter! Also for those of you that are wondering how Neevil knocked out Elizavetta by putting his hand to her face, it's the magic he studied in, I'll explain what kind of magic that is._


	5. New gear and stuff

_Hey there again guys and/or girls, I'm here to give you all the new chapter to Dragon Fall!_

_Recap: We learned that Elizavetta has feelings for Minaka, Neevil then carried her away crying. Yubel finds her parents dead in her household; Minaka slaughtered a group of attackers trying to kidnap the prince by turning into a giant dragon, we learned Minaka is a dragon, and then he proceeded to pass out, next to the whimpering prince._

(At the castle)

It was roughly three hours later when Minaka finally woke up. He sat up, expected to find himself in front of Yubel's household, but instead he found himself in the castles medical wing. He then turned his head to look around the room, and much to his surprise he found Yubel in one of the beds as well. He then heard the door opening, so he turned his head to see was coming in, it was Sergei. "Oh, hey there boss." Were the only words he said.

"Sergei, what happened? Why I am in here, and why is Yubel in here?"

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"No I remember perfectly fine, I'm asking what happened after I passed out," he said, wincing as he tried to get out of bed.

"Well to make a long story short after you passed out those guys you scared off apparently came back and took the prince while you out, Yubel passed out as well in a room with both of her parents dead in it."

Minaka just stared at him for quite some time, then after a minute or so, he finally asked the question that was on his mind. "They took the prince?" The other man nodded at this. Minaka then put both hands on his head, and what Sergei thought was weeping at first, was actually Minaka laughing.

"Uh boss you ok?" he asked worryingly.

"Never better Sergei, ok I'm lying I have been better, but that's not the point. The point is we have to get the prince back and…. I think I may be going insane."

Sergei just stared at him like he the most insane person ever…. Which is was for all he knew. "What?" he asked.

"Ah it's nothing you need to worry about Sergei, it's just a side effect of me having to turn into a dragon, it causes me to act to in a totally different matter than I usually do. The last way I acted was from that side effect too, but who cares about that anyway," he said shrugging at the whole matter.

Sergei could not believe what he had just heard, and then he started smiling. "Alright you changed of personality! You'll actually be amusing to talk to for once, not to mention do all the stupid things me and Neevil do."

"What stupid things?" he asked

"Well you were going to figure out eventually so I might as well tell you, see me and Neev-"then he got interrupted as the royal messenger walked in.

"Ah good you're awake, the king wishes to speak to you." Was all he said, and then he quickly left the room.

"The king? Well this should be fun," said Minaka as he got out of the bed. "Oh that reminds me Sergei, since I'm I changed of personality, I might as well get a change of wardrobe as well, any ideas?"

"Well you said stick with black; it suits you, but get rid of the white. Go with some other color, like red or something."

"Red and black would be to sinister," he replied, "what about gold?"

"That could work," Sergei nodded at the thought the image in his head. "You wouldn't be able to use it for outlines though, maybe for some decorations or something?"

"Yeah yeah I know, I already thought of that. I may be going slowly insane, but I still my brains." Minaka said, poking his head. "Which means I'll always be three steps ahead of you, now then I was thinking what if we use the gold for clips."

"Clips?" Sergei asked. "What exactly are 'clips'?"

"You know those locks on the doors that make a 'clip' noise whenever you lock or un-lock them? What I'm I asking you obviously know about those, yeah what if I put those on it?"

"Ok hold on, you're actually trying to put locks on 'it', it being…. Something, I'm assuming the new wardrobe, anyway you're going to put locks on your new wardrobe?" Minaka nodded at this. "My god you really are going insane, I thought you were lying or acting or something."

"Why would you think I'm lying? Actually don't answer that, I still need to think about my new wardrobe." He then put his hand on his chin and thought, and after a minute or two, he finally snapped his fingers. "Got it."

"Alright, what's your idea?"

"So you know those really long coats the nobles wear? Well what if I get a black one of those, put the clips in the center of it because you know I'm going to be doing a bunch of crazy stuff. I'm going to need it to stay in place. Then added white outlines to it, some pockets, make it reached my ankles or something, and finally when it reaches my ankles make it look all torn instead of smooth?" he asked

"You know now that I've got that image in my head…..I kinda like that idea, really suits you, but only problem, getting it made. I doubt the royal tailor will have time to make it for you, and I don't think anyone will get your idea of clips in."

"No worries Sergei, Minaka responded, "Shadow magic can solve that problem easily, all I really have to do is focus my magical energy into my armor, and then it'll change to what I'm thinking."

"Damn," Sergei responded, "Kinda makes me wish I studied under shadow magic now instead of storm."

"Nonsense," he replied as the armor on his was slowly shifting and changing shape on him, "You're a born natural with storm magic, not to mention how deadly you are with that rapier of yours, I doubt there's anyone else alive that's as good as you with storm magic."

"I guess," Sergei said while shrugging, "by the way you're done with the costume change."

"Am I?" He said while looking down, "I am, Sergei get me a mirror, I want to see how I look fully with this on." Sergei nodded at this, then ran out the room to get said mirror. He returned shortly after a minute with one, and then placed it in front of Minaka. Minaka then looked himself over in the mirror. His new robe had three clips on it in total, one above the stomach, and 2 on his chest. The rest of the robe being as how he described it, however he didn't wear anything under the robe as you are supposed to, so it exposed his abs. He then looked at his new pants, they were as black as the robe, and also held a clip on his torso. His shoes were no exception to his new clip sensation, bearing three on them as well. He then noticed something else in the mirror, not having anything to do with his new robe. His eyes had stayed there red and violet from when he had transformed.

"Sergei?" he asked, "Were my eyes this color when I woke up?"

"Yeah they were, why? Is it important?"

"Not really," he replied,"Just curious." He then noticed something else; his swords weren't on his back like they usually were. "Hey Sergei, were my swords on my back when I woke up?"

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that the guards that came to take you back didn't bring those. Can't blame them really, saw the scene you left, there was blood, bodies, and weapons everywhere, you could barely see the ground."

"Well I guess it's time to get new swords as well," he said.

"So how're you going to pull this one off? Getting a fork and turning it into a sword?" Sergei said mockingly.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Minaka responded as he looked through the one of the cabinets in the room, he hopes of finding what he was looking for. He did indeed find it after a minute or so of looking through it, he then pulled out two knives.

"Ok who leaves two knives in a medical cabinet?" Sergei asked skeptically

"I don't really know, and I don't really care." Minaka responded as both knives in his hands changed their shape and size. When they were done transforming, they were now two swords in Minaka's hands. One had a dragon as its hilt, with the blade coming out of its mouth, and a button next on the hilt grip. While the other one was really just a big-ass sword, but for some reason the grip also had a trigger on it as well. "Damn," he said, "I look badass with these."

Then there was a rustling noise, and both men turned their heads to see that Yubel had started to wake up. At the sight of that, both men ran out the room, leaving Yubel all alone in there. "Why are running?" asked Sergei.

"Well I'd like to see you explain to Yubel on how Judai got kidnapped," he replied.

"Fair enough, but may I ask where we're going exactly?"

"To the throne room of course, we still have to talk to the king, or I do any way," he replied.

"Alright but one more thing, put your swords away while you're running for god's sake."

Minaka stopped suddenly at this, so Sergei stopped as well to see why he had stopped. Then he noticed that his robe was changing again, and saw that two sheaths appeared on his back, and put both his swords there. "What sword's?" he asked. Sergei rolled his eyes at this, and then both of them started running again.

(At the throne room)

The king sat on his throne, patiently waiting for when Minaka finally arrived. The king didn't mind waiting; he was quite used to it actually. After a few more minutes of waiting, Minaka came running in with Sergei. The king raised an eyebrow at the sight of what Minaka was wearing. Then he raised it even higher as he was what was on his face, a smile. 'He never smiles,' he thought to himself, and then proceeded to go on with the meeting. "Ah Minaka, so good to see you could make it, now you're probably wondering why I have called you here."

"Not really," he replied. The king raised his eyebrow at this, and then Minaka proceeded. "You've called me here today because you wanted to know if your son really did get kidnapped, and if I really did fail to keep the promise I made, and if I did fail you wanted to hear my side of the story to see what it was that caused me to fail, when the only cause was myself. I thought I could do everything by myself but I couldn't blah blah blah. And finally trying to make it up to you by bringing back your son, on one condition any way." He finally said.

"And what would that be?"

"I'd like to resign when I bring him back, and give my room and job to Yubel. I have no further need for either of those, and Yubel is the only other person I can really trust with either of those. Also I'd like your permission to build my own 'mini-castle' of sorts where my group can stay, and finally I'd like to become the new royal teacher as well."

"That's like 3 conditions," said Sergei."

"Shut up," responded Minaka. "So what's it going to be king?"

The king stared at Minaka for sometime before he finally came back to attention and answered. "Very well Minaka, you will have all those conditions met, but before you leave to rescue my son, may I ask why you are resigning to become the royal teacher?"

"That's a secret," Minaka replied, smiling back at him, and then left with Sergei by his side.

"Pardon me your majesty, but may I ask, were his eye's two different colors?" asked one of the workers by his side.

"Yes," the king replied simply, "They were."

(Outside the Throne room)

"Well that's taken care of, what now?" asked Sergei.

"What now would be get the rest of the group, broke into evil groups lair, kick there asses, save Judai, and return him into the arms of his loved ones," responded Minaka.

"Not going to lie, I like the insane you better than not insane you."

"Not going to like Sergei, I do too." He was about to add more, but then a familiar individual crashed into him. Causing him to fall on his bottom…again.

"I'm so sorry sir, are you alright?" asked a familiar voice, Minaka than looked up to see Isabella looking down on him.

"I'm fine Isabella, I think the better question being how are you doing after the other day." He replied standing up. At the sight of what he was wearing, Isabella blushed a deep red, and it grew even deeper as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Isabella, you alright you look kinda red-"he then stopped dead at the mark he saw on her face, a hand mark. The only reason he noticed it through all the other red was because his improved sight, "Who did this do you?" he asked in a voice that was filled with a quiet rage.

"It was no one really; it was just Pierre the slave master….."

"Slave master?!" he practically shouted, "Isabella for god's sake you're not a slave, you're a maid, a worker. You're here by your own choice, not to mention you're also being paid. Pierre can't touch you, and if he did that not only would that be bringing the castles rule, but it's morally wrong." He then turned around and walked the other way.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Pierre and teach him a lesson. Sergei hurry up, we don't have all day." Sergei nodded and then jogged towards him to catch up.

"Wa-Wait!" Minaka you can't do such a thing, please it was only a mistake. Don't hurt him!" She shouted at him while trying to catch up to him, but he was too fast. She simply couldn't get to him in time. She then collapsed to the floor in defeat, hoping Minaka didn't do something to drastic to Pierre.

"Hey boss wait up," Shouted Sergei, "Do you have any idea where Pierre is? Not to mention we can't really get side tracker right now, even if it is something small like this, we do have to rescue the prince after all."

"Sergei, since I've changed personality 20 minutes ago, I've learned something important. I've learned that no one can be an ass to be people but me," responded Minaka.

"That has got to be the single most amazing thing you've ever learned."

"It is really is," he replied while opening the door to the slave quarters, only to find Pierre currently whipping one of the slaves. "Pierre, I'd like to have a word with you," Minaka said. At the sound of his voice, Pierre turned his head and gave a sheepish sort of smile.

"Ah yes Monsieur Minaka, what is it you would like to talk about?" Pierre asked in his outrageous accent.

"You see Pierre, I would like to ask a little question, it's nothing serious, just a simple question," he said, then his face suddenly turned into something deadly serious, and his voice became cold as well. "Why did you do what you did to Isabella?" Pierre's face went to one of rage for nothing more than a split second, he then cursed the maid in the back if his head, then proceeded to answer.

"Why monsieur, I do not know what you are talking about."

"You're lying and you know it Pierre, you did hit Isabella, and seeing what you were doing with that slave I don't really need any more proof. My only question now is, why?" Pierre thought about lying to him again, but he knew that Minaka would be able to tell, so instead he told the truth.

"You want to know why? Because the idiot girl need's to pay attention to where she is going! She crashed into me as I walking down the hall! The girl needed a punishment for doing something so heinous, and I think something like that would be the most appropriate." When Pierre was finally done talking, Minaka walked over to where Pierre was standing, grabbed his wrist, and bent it backwards making a un-pleasant cracking sound. At first Pierre just stared at his arm, then suddenly he felt all the pain come into place, and he screamed. Minaka then took him by the collar and dragged him down the hall with Sergei following. They passed Isabella on the way and her eyes widened at the sight of Pierre's arm. Minaka then opened the castle's front door, and threw Pierre outside.

"The castle will not accept scum like you Pierre, if I ever see your face here again; I'll proceed to break your other arm as well," Minaka said in the most threatening any one there at the time has heard. Pierre continued to scream at the pain in his arm, not hearing a single word Minaka had said. Minaka then closed the castle's door and walked back in. Sergei was waiting for him when he came back in.

"So we going to go save the prince now?" he asked.

"Not yet," replied Minaka, "we still have to inform the rest of the group."

Sergei nodded at this, and then both of them went out the front door Minaka had just entered from. "Why'd you enter if you knew you were about to leave again any way?" Sergei asked.

"I don't know," Minaka replied. Then both men continued to walk towards their base.

(At the base)

"GO NEEVIL, GO VANICA" screamed Eliana at the top of her lungs. She was currently watching a sparring match between Neevil and Vanica, and she was having a hard time to choosing who to vote for. "Sister, for whom do you vote for?" asked Eliana.

"It is a tough choice," replied Avril, "At first glance it may seem like Neevil is winning, his strategy appears to be to Overwhelm Vanica with sheer numbers more than anything else, he is after all, a high class summon. But Vanica is cutting through all of Neevil's summons like they're nothing but paper. He is also using his mastery over wind magic to push back any summon that comes too close, then proceeds to cut them into bits with his great sword. Right now though Neevil is only summoning weak monsters though, so it's any ones game."

"That's not what I meant," responded Eliana, "I meant which one are you voting for as a friend? Not by battle strategy, silly sister."

"Oh," said Avril,"In that case I think I'm voting for Vanica." Then there conversation was interrupted by an explosion heard from where Neevil and Vanica were sparring. The twins turned their heads to see what had caused it, only to see that they had missed the finishing blow that had decided the match.

"What?!" said Eliana skeptically, "we missed it?"

"No, it's not over yet sister, we don't know what's happening under the smoke," replied Avril. So both them waiting eagerly to see who the victor was. As the smoke was clearing up, both girls could make out a silhouette standing above another, and when the smoke finally cleared up, much to their surprise it was Neevil that was standing above Vanica, pointing Vanica's own sword towards his neck.

"Since when do you know alchemy?" Vanica asked.

"Since last night," replied Neevil, pulling am elixir out of his pocket, "figured I wouldn't have to use one of them, but I bought them any way." He then offered his hand to Vanica, and he accepted.

"It was un-expected when you threw that elixir at me," said Vanica, he was going to add more, but they were interrupted by Eliana, who took the deepest breath either of them had ever heard, not to mention loudest. Both men turned their heads to what she was looking at, along with her sister who by now blushed deep red at the sight. It was Minaka walking towards all of them, along with Sergei as well. The sight of what he was wearing left all them speechless. 'Since when does Minaka wear those types of clothes?' all of them thought to themselves. Then all of them heard something that snapped them back to attention.

"I said are you guys going to do as I asked, or stare at me?" asked Minaka, clearly agitated that it took them this long to notice he was talking to them.

"Uh our bad Minaka, just kinda surprised at what you're wearing, I thought you didn't wear anything else but your armor, or have anything else for that matter." Said Neevil, speaking for everyone in the room really.

"Yes well I figured since I changed of personality entirely, I might as well get a change of wardrobe as well, only makes sense. Now then meet up with me and Sergei at the castle, oh and bring Yumi, Kura, and Elizavetta as well," said Minaka before walking out the way he came in.

"Ok just to be clear, he did say he changed of personality right?" asked Neevil to no one in particular. Vanica nodded at this. "Ok just checking."

(At the castle…again)

"Ok so why'd we leave the castle, go to the base, then leave the where all the people we needed to talk were, and then come back to the castle?" asked Sergei.

"Well for two reasons Sergei, one being Yubel, and two being I just feel it's more fitting to have our meeting here, don't you think?" replied Minaka.

"I guess, but who's going to break the news to Yubel?" asked Sergei.

"Well me of course," responded Minaka.

"You sure that's a good idea? Ever since you got that new personality you haven't really learned the meaning of…subtle," said Sergei.

"Nonsense Sergei, I'm sure I'll do just fine. Now then I'm going find Yubel and tell her, and you can tell everyone all the things I've told you when they get here. Now then I'm off!" Said Minaka while running in the opposite direction

Sergei shook his head at the sight. He then turned around only to find that the very people he was waiting for were there. "Well, I see you guys made it," he said, "Now then about Minaka…."

(At the medical wing)

Yubel was bored out of her mind right now; all she could do was stare up at the ceiling. She woke up somewhere around two hours ago, and after about an hour of just sitting, a maid finally came in and said that she should be lucky to be alive considering the scene she found herself in, inside and outside. She then went on rambling about how Minaka could do such a thing as bring children into such a dangerous scene, and if she ever saw him how'd she give him 'what for.' She didn't really care about any of that, all she really cared about was if Judai was ok or not. Then suddenly like her prayed had been answered, Minaka burst into the room, much to her surprise, with a smile on his face.

"Oh Yubel, see you're up, that's good, now I need to tell you som- are you ok? You're face is all red." Said Minaka, with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Ah-erm, yes, I'm alright Minaka," she said, obviously stammering in the process. She as well as every other girl that had seen it had blushed a deep red at the sight of what Minaka wearing his new wardrobe.

"Ok just wondering, so any wa-"

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked, interrupting him in the process.

"This oh well this is due to the fact of me changing my personality entirely, now then back to more pressing matters-"

"Wait wait wait, change your personality entirely? Please explain this to me." Yubel said, interrupting Minaka once more.

"So do you want to explain the short version that'll obviously take less time to let me tell you about why I'm here, or the long winded version that'll take a good ten minutes?" he asked.

She thought about for a bit, and then ultimately decided that there was a lot she didn't know about the man currently standing next to her. "Long version she said."

"Alright then, I hope you're comfortable then, now then about what I said, I have to explain my past. It all started the day I discovered shadow magic….."

_Well that concludes another chapter, stay tuned next time to hear Minaka's not so happy past!_


End file.
